Cant Stop This Thing We've Started
by sharonarnotdon
Summary: St. Joseph Academy meets Lord of the Rings! See what happens!
1. 2

_Chapter One_

_School Dreams_

* * *

St. Joseph Academy was an all girl school, the main building was old, and where most classes were held. Otherwise, students went through the relatively new Arcade, a wide hallway, which was connected to both the gym (Academy Center) and the music room, just across the Arcade from the Academy Center.

Groups weren't huge here, generally. And most people didn't pay attention to the other groups. Their focus was on their studies and what put them in that group, that special common interest.

The focus of this story is on a group often known as 'The Muses', some girls were official muses (in the creative writing club) and some just deserved the name. It was a fairly large group, 9 people in it, oh you want to know their names? Oh all right! Katie McGuire (aka Kizzle McGizzle), Alecia Mouhanna, Tinisha Hufford, Ashley Burton, Jenny Kuzma, Megan Kilkenny, Kit Faulhaber, Kaye Goodwin and Ann Werner. All of them were totally obsessed with LotR, most of them were accomplished singers or actresses or both. And all of them loved to write.

None of them were stupid (nix Kit) and none of them were ugly, so they hated being called nerds, they preferred being called weird. They were all prone to sugar highs and all despised two people. Kris Viccafañe and Lyndsey Hardet (names changed for privacy reasons). A sizzle would sound from them at just those despicable names.

Our story begins with a fairly snowy day, the middle of March and quite chilly. Particularly gloomy for them, since this prevented them from gazing out the windows. Kit, Alecia and Ann were in French class, it was A block (this week second block, 9:19-10:44) and the lesson was over, they had been instructed to work on tonight's homework, but who ever did? What could they possibly have done then, uh dur! WRITE!

That's what! And that's what they did! Kit looked over to Alecia and Ann, who, were both writing something, devilish grins on their faces. She chuckled softly and smugly grinned.

_The little Anti-Christs! _She thought sheepishly, shaking her head and going back to her own notebook.

The bell dinged and she stood, silently gathering her books.

"Au revoir," Mme Buatois said. "Ah bientôt, have a good weekend!"

"Friday." Kit breathed, the word tasted heavenly and in her ecstacy, she had forgotten to pick up the pace and for a rare treat, Alecia reached her before she had barely moved.

Alecia grinned in triumph as she clutched the huge stack of books, mostly her notebooks. "Now who's the disorganized one?"

Kit grinned to herself, then looked at her friend straight faced. "I've always been disorganized, just not as much as you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Sure you have!" Alecia nudged her to move faster and slipped her a note as they made their way down the stairs to the second level, were both's home-rooms and lockers were. They talked about the usual random things and hated people until they reached Kit's locker.

"See you at lunch." She said, then went to the locker and smiled at the person with one next to her. "Hey Brittany."

"Hey Kit, how's it going?"

Kit sighed at the always enthusiastic teen. "Peachy keen, jelly bean. You?"

Brittany shrugged. "I don't know. Pat called me."

Kit scoffed. "Sucking up?"

"Totally." Brittany closed and locked her locker and went into home room, leaving Kit to roll her eyes in disgust and finish getting her books. She too went in and sat down, listened through the boring announcements, or at least pretending to while she wrote. Then study hall, she wrote and wrote. Now it was time to go down to lunch. The bell dinged and so she flew down the stairs, signed in and sat down in her usual spot, disgusted to see Lyndsey's books there.

With a grin she shoved them onto the neighboring table, home of some of her worst enemies. Once everyone returned from getting their lunches they all whipped out the notebooks and swapped them, discussed each others writing and their days. Ashley grinned lightly and said, "Wouldn't it be wicked awesome if we were IN the LotR stories?"

Kit sighed and nodded. "Wicked awesome, man! But totally impossible."

Katie chuckled. "Dude, we could chase after the guys we like!"

"And beat up the ones we hate." Alecia said with an evil grin.

Suddenly, a flash of lightening went throughout the room and all the girls blinked as a disembodied voice spoke. "_Your wish is my command."_

"Hey! Kit can I sit with you guys?" The stomach wrenching voice of Kris called, and just as she moved to them the group disappeared, poof wham, and poor Kris, this was too much for her small mind and she passed out trying to figure it out, Lyndsey walked up to find no one sitting there and her books not there.

"Hey!!!!"

* * *

Screams sounded as the girls were warped through, well, fiction and suddenly they landed on ground, Ashley looked like she would be sick, but she also looked different, they all noticed. Wait a minute, they _all_ looked _really_ different! Suddenly they knew who they were, they remembered the life they had just left, but the lives and missions of Levanna, Ellomë, Chrisíì, Pharazôn, Salvia, Mariemaia, Thursia, Daisy and Dalmar filled them. Then, Rihorle and Eowni appeared, Rihorle with his hand locked in Dalmar's, Eowni in a little knapsack on Levanna's back.

Dalmar grinned in delight as she beheld her cloned beauty, his hair curled due to those fantasies we all have, he wasn't an exact clone due to this little thing. "Hey there, gorgeous!"

"AHHHHH I'M WHITE!" Chrisíì screamed.

Levanna rolled her eyes and stepped forward, searching the area around them, a sudden familiar laughter filled the woods they were in, and Pippin, Merry, Diamond and Olanèa came dashing in. Levanna laughed and ran to her cousin.

"Lana! You're here too?"

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Lana grinned dazedly as she looked over at Merry. Levanna chuckled.

"Hey! Guess what all?"

"What?"

"I have evil powers!" Thursia announced and made Chrisíì's hair go bright yellow.

Ellomë chuckled. "Dude, it looks like someone peed in your hair!"

Levanna elbowed her. "Ellie! Don't be sick!"

"Well it does!"

"So..."

"Levanna Talltree where have you been?"

All looked up into the hard set yet ageless face of Omartrique, Levanna's father. She laughed nervously and looked at him pleadingly. "It was Legolas' idea!"

"Dude! You're an elf!"

"And what do you think you are, a dwarf?" he rolled his eyes at Dalmar. "I suppose these are your guests. Well come on, Eowni's fussy."

Pharazôn fluffed her hair. "Well let's roll."

Levanna's eyes widened. "I just realized, that you're like, my niece."

"Aren't you lucky!" She replied leading them.

"Two world savers in one family? We need help."

Salvia blinked and tilted her head. "Well, only when you start fighting over who saves the world first."

Ellomë snorted. "Well we all know Vanni just saves our sanity and is kinda like Jesus, she saves us from our faults too, so I'm guessing with symbolism in hand she does kind of win this one."

"I'm guessing not." Pharazôn declared.

"Where'd Lana go?"

"Home, her Dad get's PISSED when she's not home on time." Levanna chuckled.

"Does that word even exist anymore?" Mariemaia asked.

"Nope." Levanna responded. "No more swearing."

"Ugh!" A group of voices groaned.

* * *

Mwa ha ha. Sorry it took so long. Much, much more to come!

* * *

SA 


	2. 3

_Chapter Two- Road Trip_

* * *

While Pharazôn, Lily (newly arrived from Rivendell) and Ellomë (though not as shamelessly, what with Elrohir in the same room) stared at Legolas two weeks later, his good looks and wit enough to make a match light, Levanna stared wide open mouth and big green eyes. "You have got to be kidding."

"No, we leave at dawn tomorrow!"

"screaming We get to go to the Shire to see the Hobbits?! To see _Frodo_!?"

"Don't get too excited," He warned her in his usual fatherly tone. "We don't know if Frodo shall return to the Shire from the Havens for the wedding."

"Legolas, it's _Merry's_ wedding, his _cousin_! Plus, it's also Olanéa's wedding, she's _my_ cousin and he knows I'll kill him if he doesn't show."

"Point, but I still don't want for you to get excited." He left the room to finish packing, and Elrohir and Elladan followed after Elrohir pecked Ellomë's cheek. Pharazôn grinned.

"He is _so_ gorgeous!"

Levanna grinned and explained to her niece. "Yeah, but he's so bossy, such a guy. He's more like a father than a well... Guy."

Her niece sighed. "Thanks for the warning, now go plan our wedding."

"Hey, lay off!" Lily glared at the younger woman.

"Now, now dears, play nice." Thursia chided while making a sphere float in midair. "Hey Ellie, wipe some of that blush of your face."

"Huh? I'm not wearing any."

"Oh, well then that boy does stuff for you 'cause you're red as litmus paper." Thursia set the ball down and began to zap Chrisíì's hair different colors as Ellie ran to the mirror, hands to her ferociously red cheeks.

Levanna sighed as a mild pitched cry sounded from the room down the fine stone hall of her father's home. She ran down it to fetch Eowni as her friends stayed behind, doing their own things. Currently, Mariemaia and Salvia were reading a fascinating editorial about a facial creme Levanna had invented in her healing days in Elrond's house that restored youth to the face, it was called (for no apparent reason) Oil of Olay. Pharazôn was admiring herself next to a panicking Ellomë in the mirror.

"Something's wrong, I've NEVER blushed like this at his kiss before!"

"Should I tie my hair back?"

Dalmar and Rihorle were sitting making googly eyes at each other, which often frightened poor Elrohir because the only difference between him and the replica was he had grey eyes and straight hair, as Rihorle had curly hair and pool blue eyes. He often thought he was walking in on himself cheating on Ellomë with Dalmar, and would slap himself until he remembered that he was standing there watching, and he would hurry off to spoil his wife.

Lily and Chrisíì were doing nothing much, occasionally slipping a word to each other they just sat in Levanna's window seat and well, stared out the window.

Thursia continually went around the room, enjoying her powers and delighting in each creature's reaction to them. She even made bunnies appear out of nowhere, causing Lily to stand shrieking Legolas' name, which drew the young Star Queen's attention momentarily, then she realized it was nothing and went back to looking at herself.

Levanna returned with her fussy son, whom she gave to Dalmar (who set the almost two year old on her lap and began to sing to him, causing him to smile up at her and all the other women to make 'ohmygawdthatwassocute,suchakodakmoment' noises. He cooed along and so his mother sat down and sighed. "I can't wait until tomorrow!" She delightedly tapped her feet to Rihorle's guitar playing, and Dalmar's voice, watching her son's reactions and thinking about Frodo.

Trumpets and other horns sounded and recognizing them, Ellomë, Levanna and Pharazôn ran to the window. "Aragorn!" Levanna and Ellomë cried in unison, but Levanna's niece frowned.

"How do you know? It could be any King of Man!"

Levanna shook her head. "Nay my little fiery one, I grew up to the sound of those horns, as did Ellie, your father has come!"

Ellie and Levanna raced each other down the many flights of stairs and right into Estel's arms, nearly knocking him over. He laughed richly at the immortal maidens antics. "Hello, hello. It's nice to see you too."

"Mae govannen Your Majesty!" Levanna said with a giggle. "What tidings have you?"

"None my old friend, I have come to join you and Legolas on your trip tomorrow!"

She raised a brow. "That so? Well Merry and Olanèa shall be glad!" The two women led him inside.

"Tell me, Levanna, where is my daughter? I have missed her dearly and have great news for her!"

"Aye Estel, I shall bring her to you. Ellie, take him to my father's hall so he may be welcomed some more! I shall fetch Pharazôn." she hurried off up the stairs and to her room. "Dearest niece, your father wishes to speak with you, come I shall take you to the court where he is, come!"

The young redhead hurried down with her and immediately upon seeing the handsome King with Omartrique she squealed with delight. "Father!"

"Ah! Pröngs, sil vaesh nid, etil iien?" He cooed in Elvish, sweeping his grown daughter up.

" I've been all right. But I've missed you!"

He smiled softly. "My joy, I have missed you so! And I have good news! We have caught and executed your bounty hunter! You can come home to Gondor!"

"When do we leave!?" She asked.

"Well, you leave tomorrow, but I must go with Levanna and Legolas for the Brandybuck wedding in the Shire."

"What, but, how will I get home?"

"Oh the men will take you, you can keep your mother company while I'm gone!" He frowned at her own sad face. "My pearl, you know I would bring you but Arwen has missed you so and besides, haven't you missed your brother and sisters?"

"Yes, of course." She said softly, dryly in a way. "Forgive me for being cross father, but what will they all do when I leave home? Shouldn't they start getting used to my being gone?"

"Well," he paused and laughed. "I suppose you are right, if you want you may come."

She smiled and leapt into another ferocious hug. "Thank you, father!"

* * *

They all set out the next morning, Eowni had caught something so he was ill, and fussy as Levanna carried him around, trying to soothe him. Dalmar took over, an enchantress with the little boy, singing him to sleep, Levanna often referred to her as his second mother, as Levanna never had been known for any type of singing habit.

Once asleep Pharazôn took him and carried him, giving her second cousin a break (this was their true relation, even though they referred to each other as niece and aunt). Aragorn walked next to her, legolas near him and the rest making conversation in the back. Thursia had managed to levitate herself from the ground, legs crossed, she reminded them off, what was the word? A Buddha!

A month and a half later they arrived in the Shire, and made board at The Green Dragon, Levanna immediately went off to see Pippin and Merry, while the others stayed there, and now they would meet Daisy.

* * *

Don't hate, I was listening to Love To Love Ya Baby (you know, the song Paula and Simon made out to on American Idol last year?) So it's all Donna Summer's fault! 


End file.
